Africa (New Pleistocene)
* Most of Africa has become even hotter and drier, but life manages on very well here. Africa is primarily arid grassland and desert, with a few rainforests persisting in what was formerly the Congo and large temperate forest and mountains in North Africa. Many of Africa's animals went extinct, including the Northern White Rhinoceros and the Addax. Sahara Desert The Sahara desert is an extremely large desert, in fact it is the third largest desert on Earth and in 5 million years it takes up even more land. Despite being very harsh here, life thrives very well here, housing many of today's animals and some immigrants from Eurasia. ---- *The Dromedary camel or Camelus dromedarius is a large camelid inhabiting most of North Africa. It hasn't changed much from it's ancient desert counterparts, but is very well adapted to the Sahara desert. *The North African elephant, Loxodonta africana saharensis, is a medium-sized subspecies of African elephant, descended from the African bush elephants that replaced the long-extinct original North African elephant subspecies, Loxodonta africana pharaohensis, which died out in the early parts of the Holocene. The North African elephant is a migratory species and travels to the oasis and other similar areas where there's abundant food and water in the Sahara. *The Langbene, Canis tripodes is a descendant of the saluki dog that inhabits many areas of the Sahara desert. This animal hunts small animals and is heavily adapted to living in this relatively-harsh environment. *A common nocturnal canid found in the Sahara desert is the Fennec Fox, Vulpes zerda. It hasn't changed much, but is frequently preyed on by larger animals, such as raptors or even Langbene. *The Saharan Fallow Deer or Dama Africanus desahara is a desert adapted subspecies of the Atlas Fallow Deer inhabiting small pockets of the Sahara Desert. Both of the subspecies owe their existence to fallow deer that were introduced to North Africa by humans for game hunting Atlas Mountains The atlas mountain range is a mountain range across the northwestern stretch of Africa. The highest peak is Toubkal, with an elevation of 4,165 metres (13,665 ft) in what was by humans southwestern Morocco. The Atlas ranges separate the Mediterranean and Atlantic coastlines from the Sahara Desert. ---- *The Atlas Aurochs, Bos primegenius africanus is a subspecies of wild aurochs descended from feral breeds of African cattle. The are found primarily in North Africa and the Arabian Peninsula and is characterized by their large horns and tawny-yellow coloration. *The Atlas Elephant, Elephas atlasii, is a species of elephant and is descended from the European populations of Asian elephants that have spread into the Atlas Mountains when Portugal was connected to Morocco. It is covered in fine layers of fur for protection against the cold in the winter. *The mountain hyena '' Hyaena hyaena mons'', is a medium sized hyena that lives in the mountains. Some of the early mountain hyena ancestors spread to Portugal, but others stayed in the Atlas Mountains. They live in packs and mainly feed on carrion. Their ancestors were the striped hyena that has evolved to live in the highlands of the Atlas mountains. African savanna''' Not much has changed on the African Savanna, however, it has gotten bigger because the world has gotten colder due to an ice age. * '''African gray wolf, Canis lupus africana, descended from gray wolves that migrated to Africa from Eurasia due to a land bridge between Africa and Europe forming. They live in open grasslands and savannas of Africa. They are the second largest subspecies. They're over 3ft tall and over 7 ft in length and weigh an average of 198lbs. They face competition with lions, hyenas, and painted jackals. They looks similar to their modern relatives with a light tan under belly and black markings. * African Lion ''Panthera leo , one of the most common predators of all of Africa and the most well known. They live in prides since 124,000 years ago. They are one of the top predators of Africa. * '''Painted jackal ' Canis picta is a highly social animal that live in large packs to hunt down large prey. Due to their highly social structure, they live in large packs without rigid dominance hierarchies and containing multiple breeding females, individuals and pups. They closely resemble African wild dogs, even though they are not closely related, but is slightly larger, with a longer snout, more pointed ears, and retaining howling as a form of communication of their ancestors. Why the painted jackal exists is because the painted dog has gone extinct in west Africa. * Savanna white rhinoceros, Ceratotherium simum africanii, a subspecies of white rhinoceros, descended from the southern white rhino subspecies that made it into the New Pleistocene and spread throughout Africa. It is very similar to its ancestors and is among the biggest land mammals of Africa. * African tapir, Tapirus africanii, a descendant of tapirs that escaped from zoos of Europe and migrated to Africa through a land bridge. They are similar to their ancestors, but unlike modern tapirs, they are mainly diurnal instead of nocturnal, they are highly social animals living in groups up to around 30 at a time, and they have slightly longer legs than their ancestors', allowing them to run away from danger better. * Plains zebra, Equus quagga, the most common and geographically widespread species of zebra, Humans released them back to Aftica while many escaped from zoos or safari parks as they flourished once more. They are one of the most common herbivores. Same species alive today * South African quagga ' ''Equus quagga neoquagga, is a species of zebra, not a true quagga, despite its name, but selectively bred by humans to look like the extinct quagga. * '''African bison, Bison africanus, a species of bison, descended from plains bison that escaped from zoos of Europe and migrated to Africa due to the land bridge connected Europe to Africa. Lions, hyenas and wolves are the main predators.they have a shorter coat then there northern cousins. * African Cape buffalo Syncerus caffer, the second most common species of bovine in Africa. They have done pretty well in this new Ice age even though they are competing with bison * African water buffalo Bubalus africanus, a species of buffalo and the third most common species of bovine in Africa, descended from Asian water buffalos that escaped from captivity and evolved to better defend themselves against African predators. They resemble their ancestors, but with slightly larger, stronger horns and longer legs to run quickly from danger.they some times retreat to water to try to avoid predators * African bush elephant Loxodonta africana, a species of elephant that is found throughout Africa. They have done pretty well in this new Ice age due to lack of humans and since they're already adapted to naturally changing climates. They are among the biggest land mammals of Africa. * African hippopotamus Hippopotamus amphibious, a species of hippopotamus that is found throughout Africa. They are the same species as their ancestors, and they have done pretty well in this new Ice age due to lack of humans and due to adapting to living in the water. Category:Africa Category:Under Construction